Double Sided
by MagicalElf
Summary: Naruto thinks he's the only one to feel the sexual frustration in his bromance with Sasuke. Little does he know, after Naruto sees a dirty photo on Sasuke's phone of a girl, gets jealous ad storms off, Sasuke will be right there trying to figure out whats wrong. Collab with Ja'leese Lynn x3 language and implies sexual themes.


E-P and Jaleese: Thank you for reading this! We are forever in your debt! *bows*

Sasuke: You have not the slightest clue of the sick ideas that swirls in these two girl's brains...prepare for the worse..

E-P: or the best!

Jaleese: depending on what you find entertaining! *wink*

E-P and Jaleese: Anyways...ENJOY! xD

E-P: Sasuke...do the line!

Sasuke *sighs and rolls eyes* E-P and Jaleese do not own the people used in this story. Please don't sue them for they have nothing worth taking away. The characters and other mentions in this story belong to there rightful owners.

E-P: Thanks Sasuke!

Jaleese: Enjoy!

E-P and Jaleese: Don't forget to review! We love those!

'Here he comes,' I thought in my mind as I watched the cause for my sexual frustration walk closer and closer to where I sat eating my ramen in the cafeteria of Kohona High School. "Hey Dobe," The famous Sasuke Uchiha smirked at me as he sat across from me. "Ramen again? Tch, I swear your gonna turn into a ramen." "Ramen is the best food in the history of the universe! Don't hate Sasuke!" I yelled, blushing as his name rolled of my tongue. Sasuke's smirk almost turned into a smile as he suppressed laughter, "Whatever Naruto. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house after school today to swim."

"Why should I, Sasuke? Maybe I have plans today," I joked, secretly loving the idea. "And who is it that you have plans with?" for a second I thought i saw jealousy flash in his dark eyes as he spoke the dangerous question. Blinking rapidly at the sudden question, I said, "What's it to you?" At the look on the Uchiha's face i quickly changed my response to, "Now i have plans with you, I guess."

The dark look on his face changed to a more content look as Sasuke got up saying, "Good, I'll see you later then, Naruto." I sat staring idly at my ramen wondering if it really was jealousy that I saw in Sasuke's eyes or if my lusting mind was just imaging it. Shaking it off as just my mind playing tricks, I knew the stoic Uchiha would ever show any emotions towards me. Rolling my eyes I thought nothing more of it until the end of the day.

**Time skip! End of School (3:30)**

As I was about to board my bus to go home, I heard the familiar, deep voice that sent shivers down my spine call my name and felt a large hand grab my wrist. I spun around quickly with my face being only centimeters from his broad chest and took a step back, my face flushing bright scarlet. "Yes, teme?" I asked coolly trying to play off my blush. Then, hearing my bus pull off from behind me, I shouted, "Oh shit! That was my only fucking ride home! Uhgggg! I have to walk now!"

"Or you could ride with me and Itachi." Sasuke obviously not giving me a choice in the matter as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away ignoring my protests. As we approached the black Mercedes Benz, Itachi rolled down the window. "You're late Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever Itachi. I don't have a curfew during the day. We're giving Naruto a ride home." Itachi got a faint look of amusement on his face, before he turned and looked at me. "Hop in Naruto."Whatever the reason was, I couldn't figure out why Itachi looked so amused.

After about 5 minutes of awkward silence, I happened to look over at Sasuke who was on his phone. I glanced down at his phone screen, only to be put into shock. There, on the phone's screen, was a nude picture of the school slut; Sakura Haruno. I used to like Sakura, then I realized it was only the brotherly sisterly love. Sakura soon became the school's slut, and being the bitch she is we stopped hanging around each other.

Sasuke glanced up to see me starring, my face masked in utter shock, at the picture on the screen of his phone. "Didn't know you were into that _kinda _stuff teme," I said through gritted teeth, Itachi happened to pull into my driveway then allowing me a quick escape. I slammed the car door shut as I walked up the stairs to my small apartment I heard Itachi ask, "What'd you do?" and Sasuke's muffled reply.

I ran a shaky hand through my hair, thinking about what I saw in the car. 'Does Sasuke have a thing for Sakura? No...that couldn't be it. I've never seen Sasuke take an interest in a girl. Wait...he's never taken an interest in anyone for that matter,' I thought before replying aloud "Then why would he have the photo in the first place?! Those things just don't pop up randomly!"

**Time skip 7:00 at night! Normal Point of View**

**This is where the lemon starts...we aren't making you read on. Your choice is made right here. O.O**

Sasuke stared at the bare apartment door debating whether to knock or go right on in. After giving a heavy sigh he decided on the latter. Slowly he turned the silver doorknob and walked in, instantly noticing the sound of the shower running. Naruto was clueless to the fact that the  
Uchiha was in his apartment as he soaked in warmth from the water that pelted his tan, bare skin.

Sasuke walked as leith as a cat, down the hall towards the bathroom.

The young Uchiha opened the door without a sound, doing the same as he closed it. Sasuke leaned against the cold counter of the bathroom, watching Naruto's form from outside the glass. Naruto, still not realizing the smexy intruder in his home turned the water off that had washed his worries away. He slid back the glass, shower door and stepped out, water dripping from his skin and steam rising from his body, and grabbed a towel from the towel rack. The Uzumaki wrapped the towel around his waist, shaking water from his blonde hair, and finally noticed Sasuke staring, completely unfased, at Naruto's body. "What the fuck are you doing in my bathroom, Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled, blushing. Sasuke ignored the question and walked out of the bathroom attempting to suppress the naughty thoughts that kept creeping into his mind about how gorgeous Naruto's body was and about how much he missed the feel of the Uzumaki's body against his.

'No. I cannot let my feelings get the better of me,' Sasuke told himself quietly as he walked to the blonde's bedroom and sprawled out on the huge queen bed. "What was your problem earlier, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. "That was nothing. Just get out of my apartment, Sasuke," the blushing blonde replied pointing at the open bedroom door. Sasuke, against his better judgment, stood up in front him and pushed him against the wall, pinning his hands above his head so he couldn't escape. "Answer my question, Naruto," the Uchiha demanded in a calm even tone, his nose brushing Naruto's ever so slightly. Turning his face away from Sasuke's, he replied just as coolly, "Don't worry about, Sasuke, it's over with."

Sasuke released one of Naruto's wrists and turned the blonde's face towards his with his spare hand. "Now...Naruto, either you can answer the question the easy way or we can do this the hard way." Sasuke said, lust slowly creeping into his voice making Naruto's bright blue eyes widen, and a small gasp escape from his voice as Sasuke brought his mouth softly amongst the blonde's. Naruto gasped lightly in surprise, Sasuke used this advantage to dive his tongue into his 'captives' mouth. The battle for dominance was fierce; neither side relenting in its battle.

Naruto finally submitted to Sasuke, as he moaned into the kiss wanting more. Sasuke pulled away a smirk already apon his face, "Dobe, are you ready to tell me now?" Sasuke asked teasingly watching the blonde's flushed and panting face. Naruto shook his head, not trusting his voice right now. "Tch, tch, tch. Now I have to try another tactic." The raven stated in amusement, before moving Naruto from the wall to the middle of the bed, straddling his waist.

"What are you looking at, Sasuke?" Naruto mummered noticing the Uchiha's eyes wander slowly to the towel wrapped tightly around his tan waist. "You, Naruto. You just look so..._fuckable_," Sasuke smirked, as the word seeped out of his mouth lustfully. A small, quiet gasp escaped Naruto's bruised lips. "What do you mean, Sasuke?" the blonde ask, eyes wide and skeptical. "Tch, don't play the blonde card Naruto. You know _exactly _what I mean," Sasuke leaned down to Naruto, his breath right on Naruto's ear. "You are **mine**." He whispered seductively, sending shivers down the smaller boys spine.

Suddenly, the towel was yanked from the from the unsuspecting blonde's body and ended up on the other side of the room. "Whoops, slip of the hand," Sasuke stated teasingly as a smirk raised the corners of his kissable lips. Naruto groaned as realization that he was in for a long sleepless night settled in.

**The Next Morning, Naruto Point of View**

**You all thought we'd go into detail, huh? Well, too bad. Maybe they sat around eating icecream? Certain 'icecream' hehe ;3**

I woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. 'Huh...maybe it was all a dream. Yea, it had to be a dream," I thought getting out of bed, as sharp pain shot up my aching ass. I limped to the kitchen, finding it occupied. "So..you're finally up dobe?" A certain dark haired beauty asked, with a smirk. I found myself smiling realizing it wasn't a dream. "Shut up, teme!"

Sasuke: *blush* What the fuck?! I didn't sign up for...THIS!

E-P: No...Naruto did! Muhahahaha!

Jaleese: Ahh..sweet sweet Sasunaru..i find that stuff very entertaining...

Sasuke: ... O_O

E-P and Jaleese: Hope ya enjoyed! Please review! Those are our motivations! Like giving crack to a crackhead!

Jaleese: E-P aren't you already a crackhead?

E-P: Good point! *sinks into shadows giggling*

Sasuke: THE FUCK?

Jaleese: Oh shit...where'd she go?!


End file.
